dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuriza
Personality Kuriza is a boy with a lot of heart and even larger amount of passion in what he wants to be. He may be naïve at times but carries a large burden upon himself that he touts with finesse (or as much as he can convey) and pride. But he also has a darker side to him that he has learned from his father, Frieza and his other family. In battle, he is ruthless and calculating – just like his father, but he takes chances that many would not deem smart and he almost enjoys them as much as a saiyan would. In casual circumstances, he would enjoy the company of others around him and occasionally would act his part as the child being only 14 years old. But when circumstance strikes, he knows his where his place is in the universe, and it is as her ruler. He shares his families’ desire – the complete and utter control of the universe, but under a completely different cause. Peace. This is what separates him from his father. He would rather, in some cases, just play and explore new worlds than lead the planets’ best interests. Then again, he is still a child. Appearance At a glance, one could look at him and easily identify him as a family to Frieza, but he does have some differences; one being his power and the other two being the color of his carapace and his pointed head. He is a little sensitive about it, but also takes pride in his appearance. One can even see this trait in his techniques that share his resemblance! When he transforms, he can only going from his first to his natural form. He does not have much power to speak off but that can change. History Not much is known about Kuriza’s past. He does not remember his mother and somewhat fears his father, but he has a good relationship with his other family. When he was younger, he knew that he played with other saiyans on their planet but aside from that, his memory is still very vague. It could be all of those ‘lessons’ Frieza gave him or that he has simply wanted to explore the planets under his fathers’ rule, rather than learn to rule himself. More will be explained as the story continues. Story Demon Crisis Kuriza first landed on Earth before his Grandfather and Cooler arrived and had made the move to meet with them. He was on an expedition against his fathers’ wishes to explore the earth. They enjoyed each other’s company and Kuriza had agreed at first to help find the saiyan that had escaped to earth. Later, after parting ways, he had found himself in a forest and in the presence of a strange saiyan boy. Imagine his surprise at finding another saiyan on the planet! After a fight that didn’t last very long, he seemed to have made a friend and realized a few things about the beings on the little blue planet. Liberation of West City Later, after catching his breath, he found himself in a big pickle when he came across a mysterious Icer Woman. He never caught her name, but helped her none the less in her struggle to save her brother from a terrible disease that turned him into a monster of their ancestry. After he helped her, he seemed to accrue some allies as well and understand a little more of the mysterious beings of the planet; saiyans and now Icers? There was indeed something special about this place. He later talked with his father, Frieza and his grandfather, King Kold, and in a last ditch effort to make his own desires known, he refused his grandfathers’ teachings and declared his own path to become the benevolent ruler of the universe. He only hoped that he didn’t regret not taking the path that was chosen for him by his own father. Abilities Death Ball Like his Father, Kuriza inherited the concepts of his family techniques and utilized it in a large ball of energy that he can throw from his finger. But, in order to be unique, he created a little detail in the attack that he was very proud of: His own likeness! Death Beam Another attack passed down the line, and Kuriza decided to keep this one pretty simply; a thin cutting beam that could tear through his foes. His doesn’t like to use it all the time, but if it got the point across. . . Flight Kuriza had utilized the very basic fundamentals of flight. He is Lord Frieza’s son, how could he not? His likes to use his tail as an extra ballast to steer in the air. Barrier His energy can concentrate its self into a barrier to surround his body in a circular motion. He doesn’t like to use this for long because it’s a very small circle and he gets a little claustrophobic. Judo CHOP! Kuriza once watched a show that depicted a very effective technique from ‘Austin Powers’ and loves to occasionally put this into use. He also just likes to childishly say ‘Judo CHOP!’ like the character so he tends to over exaggerate. Legacy of Frieza A technique more serious that any of his others, being around his father has helped him to learn some of his most basic ‘intimidations’ as the ruler of the universe. As such, with a glare much like his father, he can command fear into his enemies. Relationships * Frieza - His father and major role model, he cares about his family but mostly fears and respects his father. He hopes to one day gain his respect as a ruler of the universe and one day surprise him. But alas, he fears he may become an obstacle or, worse: An enemy. * King Kold - Kuriza cares about him very much – he would spoil him rotten and always play with him when he wanted. He knew his Grandfather was naught to want to show his emotions to his soldiers but he likes to enjoy his time with him. He has felt very hurt about how he treated him but knew that he had to go his own separate ways. * Cooler - He has not told him the news, but feels like he would be disappointed in him. He likes his uncle a lot but sometimes things he wants to impress him over his father. He likes to play fight with him as well! * Brolia - He saw her near the glaciers at the southern part of the planet and fought her. She’s pretty cute for a saiyan but a little intimidating. Hits hard too! Hopes to maybe see her again. * Rain - A saiyan the Kuriza fought with on earth. He was surprisingly strong! He says that Kuriza is his friend, but Kuriza is confused. He thought they were enemies . . . time will tell the outcome once more if he meets him again. * Mysterious Icer Woman - He does not know who she is, but she is sweet and kind. He hopes to meet her again and possibly her brother. Maybe one day they could hook up – Oh, yeah and he has a slight crush on her.